Aokiji
Aokiji (real name Kuzan) is a former Marine Admiral. Years ago on Ohara, Aokiji had caught the eye of one of the criminal archeologists, Nico Robin. After freezing Jaguar D. Saul to death, he helped Robin escape but gave her a warning. Twenty years later, he followed Robin to Long Ring Long Land island where she was now in the service of the Straw Hat Pirates. Aokiji fought the pirates believing they shouldn't protect her. Luffy stalled the Vice Admiral with enough time for the crew to escape. On Marineford, Aokiji was overseeing the public execution of Portgas D. Ace. When Whitebeard sent his forces in to rescue their fellow pirate, Aokiji began to freeze the bay, and even after being shattered, was still able to repair himself. After Ace was freed, he fought against Aokiji in a battle against fire vs. ice. As the battle at Marineford neared its ending, Aokiji tried to keep Luffy from leaving with the Heart Pirates. Eventually, Aokiji stood down. Two years after, Aokiji partook in a contest to decide the next Fleet Admiral. His opponent was Akainu. In ten days, Akainu was the winner, and Aokiji resigned from the marines. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games Dropping his alias in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Kuzan joins Luffy in his quest to free his friends. Personality Quotes :See also: Aokiji/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Slashes enemies multiple times with a sword made of ice. : , , , : Summons several ice spikes that erupt out of the ground. : , , , , : Creates a blizzard tornado in front of him that launches enemies into the air, before jumping and freezing the launched enemies. : , , , : Causes 3 large ice boulders to fall in front of him in a straight line. : , , , , : Places his hand on the ground before freezing a large circular area around him, covering it with ice. : , , : Makes small ice spikes sprout from the ground, before shooting icy blasts from his hands that freeze enemies. : , , , : Shoots ice bullets out of his hands at enemies, followed by launching tridents of ice at enemies. : , , , , : Causes icicles to rain down from the sky, followed by him sending out blasts of ice to freeze his enemies. : : Level 1 Musou. Fires a large pheasant of ice from his hand that flies straight forward taking out enemies in its path. : : Level 2 Musou. Leaps high into the air before freezing a large area of enemies in the area. He then summons tridents of ice that rain down on them. Fighting Style Kuzan relies on his icy Devil Fruit powers in combat, from freezing enemies to attacking them with icy constructs. Many of his attacks leave his opponents in a frozen state, allowing Kuzan to kick them to shatter to pieces with his unique action. Gallery Oppw-aokiji.jpg|Aokiji in One Piece: Pirate Warriors Kuzan Warriors 3.png|Aokiji in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 External Links Category:One Piece Characters